Cooperation
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: Cody wants some fun and all he needs is Ted's cooperation... Codiase. Yaoi-slash lemon. Cody/Ted pairing if you didn't guess. Don't like, Don't read.


Cody looked at the older male who was sprawled out on the bed watching TV. Ted wasn't wearing anything but his boxers and his toned muscles were visible to the watching Cody. Cody was leaning in the doorway of their shared bedroom as a smile appeared on his lips. Tonight, Cody would have his fun.

Cody crossed the room slowly and seductively as Ted's eyes trailed from the TV to his moving body; licking his lips at the sight. "Hey baby," Ted whispered as Cody leaned down and kissed him gently, running his tongue gently over Ted's. Ted kissed back just as gently as the younger male placed his hands lightly on his bare chest; pulling away from the kiss and opening his eyes with a smile on his face again.

"Teddy, I want to do something tonight," Cody murmured, his eyes never leaving Ted's face. Ted's smile slowly pulled at the corners of his mouth as the meaning of Cody's words set it.

"Oh really?" Ted asked, pulling the brunette in for another kiss; which Cody again pulled away from.

"Yeah... But I need some cooperation..." Cody said and Ted slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Cooperation?" He asked and Cody nodded vigorously. Ted didn't have to think long before his already hardening member made his decision for him. "I'm at your command, Codes," Ted purred and Cody's eyes sparkled with mischief as he quickly went to the dresser.

He opened a drawer and took out a bandana that would have to do as a blindfold; folding it into a long rectangle before returning to Ted again. Ted looked at the homemade blindfold that Cody was holding with distaste.

"Just relax, Teddy. I'll make you feel good..." Cody assured as he put the blindfold over Ted's eyes like an expert.

"You promise?" Ted asked with a slight pout and Cody smiled to himself.

"Of course..." Cody said, going to get more items from the dresser. He gathered several items before bringing them to the bedside table and climbing on to the bed; beginning to straddle Ted. He pressed his lips roughly on to his, feeling Ted's hard on poking at him as Cody pinned Ted's hands to the bed. Ted responded quickly, slipping his tongue into Cody's mouth and grinding against him.

Cody moaned into the kiss as he took his hands off of Ted's wrists and reached over to the bedside table. He grabbed one of the objects, connecting it to the bedpost then to Ted's wrists before reaching over again and grabbing another of the objects; then he did the same thing as before to Ted's other wrists. Cody pulled away from the kiss with his skin flushed as he looked at the scene in front of him with a growing smile

Ted whimpered when Cody pulled away, trying to reach for his lover but finding that his wrists were restrained by something cold and metal. Handcuffs.

"Codes..." Ted moaned as he felt Cody begin to rub his hard member through the thin fabric of his boxers. Cody smirked to himself as he gently slipped Ted's boxers down his legs and feasted his eyes on the nude man in front of him. He had never felt so in charge, so dominant... But now here he was with Ted handcuffed, blindfolded, and nude in front of him...

Cody bit his lip as he took Ted's member in his hand and began rubbing his length with lust filling his eyes. "Cody..." Ted moaned, straining against the handcuffs to try to touch the other male.

"Relax, babe..." Cody whispered, kissing the tip of Ted's member lightly; making Ted curse quietly in pleasure. Cody licked his lips, wanting to taste more of Ted. He licked the shaft from the bottom up, making Ted squirm before wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking lightly. Ted let out a gasp at the feeling of the warmth of Cody's mouth around his member.

"Shit..." he breathed under his breath. Cody kept going further down Ted's length until he had managed to fit all of him into his mouth. Cody ran his tongue over the shaft while it was in his mouth before beginning to move his head slowly up and down; savoring the taste of Ted. Ted bit his lip to keep from making sounds from Cody would surely gain from him if he didn't.

Cody continued bobbing his head up and down on Ted's member, gaining speed as he did making it become harder and harder for Ted to keep quiet. "Fuck..." Ted moaned as he felt himself reaching his climax. "Cody.. I'm..." Ted didn't get to finish before he came in Cody's mouth, gasping as he did so.

Cody licked the tip of Ted's member before swallowing and smiling to himself as Ted lay there breathing irregularly. Cody needed more of Ted though, more than just a quick blowjob; handcuffs and blindfolds weren't needed for a blowjob...

Cody stripped himself of his clothing and grabbed a bottle from the bedside table. Lube. He applied some of the substance to Ted's member, rubbing his hand up and down Ted's member to do so. Ted moaned softly at the feeling, knowing the best was still to come. Then he applied some to himself, fingering his hole and biting his lip to keep from moaning; he needed Ted...

When he finished, he put the bottle back on the bedside table and straddled Ted again, positioning his member so it was poking at his ready entrance. He took a deep breath before sinking down on to the thick length, making both him and Ted moan aloud.

"Fuck, Cody..." Ted growled in pleasure as Cody began to rise and fall on his member; he could feel himself thrusting in and out of Cody's tight hole. The feeling was more than heavenly. It had been way to long since they've been able to be together...

"Ted..." Cody breathed, placing his hands on Ted's chest to keep him steady on his ride as his skin began to flush. Cody went slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of his lover being inside of him. Ted longed to see the sight in front of him, to see the younger male ride him... Cody had never been one who likes slow paces so when he started to pick up speed; it wasn't surprising to Ted who managed to meet each of his thrusts even though his hands were restrained.

"Shit..." Cody gasped as the pace got even faster, getting deeper and harder with each thrust that was made. Ted was longing to hold Cody, to make him feel as good as he was making him feel. It was torture not being able to touch his lover but it was so sexy that Cody did all of this...

Cody continued riding his lover and he let out a pleasured scream as he felt Ted's member brush his prostate, making him squirm slightly but he kept going. "Fuck!" Cody cried out when it brushed it again. He had felt the feeling so many times before, but each time was like the first when he was with Ted.

It was the most glorious feeling, having Ted deep inside him, but he needed to hold on. Ted didn't want him to though. He wanted Cody to let go, to give in to his pleasures. So Ted thrusted harder, going even deeper and hitting his prostate again; gaining yet another scream from Cody.

"C'mon Cody... come for me Baby boy..." Ted whispered to Cody who was trying to desperately to hold on. But after 3 more thrusts, Cody did what Ted wanted him to do. He let go, feeling himself reach his climax. He screamed Ted's name as he came on Ted's abdomen and chest, feeling himself clench around Ted.

Ted felt it too and couldn't hold on any longer either. He came hard inside of Cody who cried out at the feeling collapsed against his cum and sweat coated chest. Cody removed Ted's member from him and only half mindedly took off Ted's handcuffs, letting Ted take off his own blindfold as exhaustion took over.

When Ted did, he enjoyed the sight in front of him. Cody's chest was rising and falling as he tried to regain his breath, his eyes were filled with contentment and pleasure, and his eyes were also half lidded. "Hmm..." Ted hummed in amusement even though his wrists were aching.

As Cody collapsed on the bed beside him, Ted went to retrieve a towel to wipe both Cody and himself off. When he returned, Cody was fast asleep and he smirked lightly, still wiping the brunette off slightly before wiping himself off; throwing the towel into the laundry bin afterwards. He laid down in the bed again, next to Cody, and wrapped his arms around him. He fell asleep like that, holding Cody in his arms.

And to think, all this night needed was cooperation…


End file.
